


The Bond of Brotherhood

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: A Million Ways to Fall in Love [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Inflation, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo da Vinci is wickedly clever, amazingly talented, surprisingly devious, and always there to support Ezio in his endeavors, no matter how dubiously moral. It's never mattered before that he's an omega, or that Ezio is an alpha. It still shouldn't matter, except that Leonardo smells so good, and Ezio knows that there's no one else for him to spend his heat with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo stumbled over a lose cobblestone, nearly dropping all of the pigments he’d just barely managed to retrieve. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, less as a result of the sun beating overhead and more because of extraordinarily bad biological timing. _Mio dio,_ Leonardo thought, _I really need to finish that hormone suppressor soon._ It was bad enough that his heats delayed his work and often involved him having to seek certain (illegal) services, but to also be unlucky enough to have them come on so suddenly was what made Leonardo really feel like the universe was laughing at him.

The icing on the miserable cake of his life at the moment came in the form of a hand reaching out from a nearby alleyway and grabbing his bicep, yanking him sideways just when he was steadying himself and moving to continue down the road to his home, where he could lock himself safely away for the next few days. His eyes went wide with surprise, his arms tightening around his precious bundle. Some of these pigments were _expensive,_ damn it. The man now occupying the too-small space between buildings with him was exceptionally tall, thin like he’d grown too much too suddenly, and with a the distinct appearance of an alpha just beginning to come into his own. Leonardo had to bite back a curse as he stared up at him, taking in the blown pupils and sweat beading on his forehead. The man had scented his heat already? Leonardo was in more trouble than he’d thought.

“Where are you going bello?” the stranger asked, voice hoarse and slurring, clearly the result of a recent drink. 

Leonardo suppressed a shudder at his tone, inching away from him instinctively, “do you have any idea who I am?” He said with all the authority that anyone whose body was beginning to inch toward arousal against their wishes could muster. He was Leonardo da Vinci, the best painter and scientist in the city, and he would not allow this stranger to intimidate him, alpha or no.

Unfortunately, for all his blustering, Leonardo was still significantly shorter and slighter than the stranger, not to mention an omega entering heat standing near a willing alpha, and so he could do nothing but glare as he was backed further and further down the dark alley, isolated enough from the street that he was beginning to worry if any passerby would see if he was attacked. “Now now, don’t be like that,” the man said, clearly thinking the same thing that Leonardo was, “I know you don’t got anyone to go home to, I could smell it if you did. Why not let me keep you company?” Fortunately for Leonardo, both he and the man had neglected to calculate for rooftop observers.

Ezio fell on the stranger with all his usual grace, blood spurting from between the man’s ribs. The scent was heady in the cramped space, salt and iron lying thick on Leonardo’s throat, completely masking the alcohol smell from earlier. Instinctively he doubled over, preventing the pigments in his arms from being sprayed. This did not, however, stop his face from being showered in warm, red mist, though it was only a moment before Ezio had swept Leonardo up in his arms, holding him like he weighted nothing and leaping first onto an abandoned barrel, then onto the rooftop he’d just vacated.

The events had been so swift and sudden that Leonardo didn’t fully process them until Ezio was setting him down on the tiled roof, ignoring the commotion beginning in the street below as civilians came to investigate the dying man’s gurgled yell and looking at him with worried eyes. “Are you alright, amico mio?” He said, “I was just on my way to deliver the newest codex page to you, but when I noticed the man attacking you in the alley I acted without thinking. He did not hurt you, did he?” Ezio’s hands were gently patting Leonardo’s suddenly very still frame.

An alpha’s protectiveness was the last thing he needed right now, truth be told. He was grateful that Ezio had saved him, and wanted to thank him, but Ezio’s smell mingled with the blood still hanging on the air and made his muscles go weak, distracted him from even the promise of a new codex page. It was all he could do to remain standing and not open his mouth and lean into the delicious scent, metallic and heady. “I...” Leonardo managed at last, “I am fine. Mi dispiace, Ezio, I planned this outing poorly.” His cheeks were flushing, though in mortification or desire, he wasn’t particularly sure.

Predictably, as soon as he heard that Leonardo was okay Ezio’s hands left him, though Leonardo had to hold back a groan at the loss of contact. “Planned poorly?” Ezio asked curiously, now much less urgent than he’d been before. “Do not blame yourself, no one can plan for muggings,” with a carefree laugh and a hand clasped on Leonardo’s shoulder painfully briefly, he turned away, towards Leonardo’s house. “Now come, we must deliver you back to your home safely and without attracting attention, no?”

“That was not a _mugging,_ ” Leonardo said, on the verge of sighing exasperatedly despite the slick that was beginning to drip down one thigh, his heat now properly beginning (“too fast,” his brain supplied). “I am, ah, approaching my heat, so he scented me and, well...” Ezio had turned back to stare at Leonardo halfway through the sentence, and now his face had become a familiar mask of rage, one which effectively shut Leonardo up.

“In that case,” Ezio said, muscles obviously tense, even through his clothing, “I no longer feel guilty about killing him. To think that that puttana would even attempt to violate you... I am sorry I did not arrive sooner.” Leonardo trembled, not at the prospect of what Ezio had only narrowly prevented from happening, but at the fury in Ezio’s lovely, sunlight-in-whiskey eyes. For him to be so mad for Leonardo’s sake was a sign of their friendship, he knew, but his instincts screamed that Ezio was claiming him as his all too willing conquest.

“Do not worry about it Ezio,” Leonardo said, straining to keep his tone even and not entirely succeeding. “No harm was done, to me at least,” a wobbly smile made its way onto his face, and luckily for Leonardo, Ezio chose to interpret it as a result of him being shaken by the encounter.

Though his eyes still blazed molten gold, Ezio nodded and began to walk across the rooftop again. “Be that as it may, we must hurry,” he hopped deceptively lightly to the next roof, smiling back at Leonardo over his shoulder, “we do not want any more pests bothering you.”

But when Leonardo stumbled into movement, he found that his lack of coordination from earlier had only gotten worse in the past couple of minutes. His knee connected with the tile painfully, and his pigments nearly spilled from his arms again. Ezio was at his side in a flash, worry written all over his posture, but Leonardo simply tried to laugh it off. “It is nothing amico mio, my heat is affecting my balance, that is all-” he cut off abruptly as Ezio swept his legs out from under him for the second time in under an hour, though this time Leonardo had the time to realize exactly how close to Ezio’s (strong, handsome) jaw this position put him.

Somehow, Ezio managed to move just as swiftly with Leonardo in his arms as without, though Leonardo could feel the muscles of his arms under him bulging with his weight. “My apologies, Leonardo, but it is faster this way.” Ezio’s smile was charming as ever, but Leonardo had trouble focusing on it, instead of the rather firm chest he was cradled against.

By the time they made it to Leonardo’s home and Ezio had set him down so he could unlock the front door, Leonardo was thoroughly regretting not forcing Ezio to let him walk unassisted, slower or not. Though Ezio had only carried him for five minutes, five minutes for an unbonded omega in heat, so close to an alpha who, honestly, was the reason said omega was still unbonded, felt like an eternity. The smell was the worst part, Ezio’s natural scent becoming stronger as they moved and overpowering the blood and leather, soaking into Leonardo’s clothes and gripping him so tightly that even opening his door, dumping his armload on a table and stumbling into an armchair felt like an ordeal. Warm apple cider seemed to fill Leonardo’s lungs, mixed with hints of olive oil. It made him hungry for something that had nothing to do with food.

It did not escape Leonardo’s attention that Ezio was walking a bit strangely when he followed Leonardo into the room, nor that he stayed near the door, though he did close it behind him. “Well then” Ezio paused, cleared his throat awkwardly, and then continued, as though his voice wasn’t almost an octave lower than usual, “if you’re all set for the week I’ll be taking my leave now. Carrying you seems to have been, ah, not the best of plans.” His chuckle wasn’t nearly as suave as it usually was, but it set Leonardo’s body on fire anyway.

“Stay,” Leonardo said, his voice so low and smooth it sounded alien to his own ears. “Please.”

Ezio wavered, taking a reluctant step closer to where Leonardo sat, his legs spread wide in an attempt to alleviate some of his discomfort. “I really shouldn’t, amico mio. I mean no disrespect, but being an alpha, it is not necessarily a good idea for me to, um,” Ezio trailed off as Leonardo tugged on his clothing, loosening it and allowing the bulge in his pants to become extremely obvious.

Leonardo knew exactly the effect he was having on Ezio, and he knew he should stop, but with the heat crawling through his veins and Ezio’s scent heavy in the room, he was helpless to halt himself. He slid one of his hands under his shirt, reveling in the way Ezio’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. “Stay,” he repeated, his tone somewhere between a purr and the no-nonsense order he used when Ezio refused to stay still long enough to have a wound treated.

“Amico mio, I can’t,” Ezio sounded like he was pleading, but his tongue slipping out to wet his lips and his weight shifting from foot to foot betrayed that Leonardo’s smell was affecting him the same way his was affecting Leonardo. “You are in heat, you cannot consent like this.”

In a fit of impatience spurred on by the warmth Ezio’s gaze locked on his body sent down Leonardo’s spine, Leonardo stood and walked to Ezio, being sure to sway his hips as he did. “I can,” he said firmly. He looped his arms around Ezio’s neck, tilting his head to brush his lips against Ezio’s. “I do,” he murmured before kissing Ezio so hard he could feel his lips bruise.

It was like a dam breaking. Ezio’s arms, until now locked at his sides stiffly, wrapped around Leonard and held him like iron bands, utterly unbreakable. He used his teeth as much as his lips and tongue to kiss back, and it only encouraged Leonardo, made him moan in a wanton way that would have made him flush if he hadn’t been in heat. Ezio’s hips ground against Leonardo’s, both of them so hard that even friction through their clothes made them jolt. Still, when they broke apart for air Ezio went right back to speaking, as though he hadn’t just gripped Leonardo’s ass in both hands and hoisted him up to allow him to wrap his legs around Ezio’s waist. “Okay, okay, but we cannot bond, not while you’re like this-”

Cutting him off with another roll of his hips, Leonardo began to bite the side of Ezio’s throat, hard enough to leave dark bruises all along it. He normally preferred to be gentle, but he needed Ezio to be quiet, to stop worrying over needless things and start moving. With his ass spread as it was, now that Ezio had his hands on it, he felt empty and cold, and could feel bodily fluids dripping down his thighs in steadier streams. He needed to be filled _now,_ and that meant he needed Ezio to feel the urgency too.

Luckily, he seemed to be pretty effective at knowing how to force Ezio’s alpha instincts to the forefront of his mind. Before he knew it they were in his bed, Ezio pinning him down, hands no longer on his ass and instead pulling his pants down and off of him. Leonardo happily ceded control to him, baring his throat and arching his spine to press against Ezio more thoroughly. He reached up to stroke Ezio’s chest as well, but was forced to abandon the plan when Ezio growled, pinning Leonardo’s wrists above his head with one large, overwhelmingly strong hand. Far from being disappointed Leonardo whined approval, spreading his legs to show that he was more than ready. He wanted to beg again, to whisper dirty things in Ezio’s ear and convince him to bond, but he was beyond speech at the moment. His omega instincts singing praises in his ears drowned out even the thought of making his tongue move in any way that did not include contact with Ezio’s skin.

Somehow Ezio managed to free his cock from his pants with one hand, and even through the haze of passion Leonardo gaped at it. Alphas were always large, not to mention thick with their knots, but Ezio was... well, Leonardo supposed he should have realized with how appealing Ezio’s scent had been to him, and what that usually meant for the men he slept with, but Ezio was unusually large even for his tastes. He wasn’t quite the longest Leonardo had even taken, but his knot already appeared to be half swollen. If Leonardo could walk tomorrow, he would be surprised.

Now that he was fully in heat, Leonardo didn’t require preparation, so Ezio was free to push in as roughly as he wished. And of course he was rough, all the controlled strength in his movements coming through in his thrusting hips. Leonardo cried out when Ezio first pressed his cock all the way in, his knot stretching Leonardo’s entrance wide, but then Ezio’s mouth was on his, swallowing the sounds he made. He thought that Ezio might also be making sounds, whimpers that were rather undignified for such a dominant alpha, but he couldn’t be sure. His mind was going blank each time Ezio’s hips snapped to his again, and when Ezio pulled back it made Leonardo tighten his legs around Ezio’s hips, trying weakly to pull him back.

With Leonardo’s heat encasing him, Ezio’s grip on Leonardo’s wrists loosened, and Leonardo wasted no time in breaking the now gentle grip and pulling on Ezio’s collars, trying desperately to get through his layers and to the solid muscle he’d felt when Ezio had carried him. A part of him wished now that they’d taken the time to get undressed properly, but then Ezio’s mouth was sliding from his lips to his nipple, and he found it hard to think at all.

As his tongue swirled around Leonardo’s right nipple Ezio’s hips changed the angle of their thrusting, though Leonardo did not notice the subtle difference until suddenly- Ezio hit the spot deep inside him that made his entire body go tight, made bright spots of white light appear behind his eyelids, made his spine arch impossibly further. Ezio’s moan was audible even through Leonardo’s sharp cry, and for a moment his heat-addled brain was sensible enough to worry about neighbors hearing, but then Ezio’s cock rammed his prostate again and Leonardo saw stars.

Excited as they were, neither was able to last very long. Ezio’s thrusts began to grow erratic quickly, sometimes missing the spot inside Leonardo, but Leonardo hardly cared with Ezio’s hot mouth sucking marks all over his chest. His cock pressed against his lower stomach, leaking pre-come, and pleasure had coiled so tightly in his gut that he had trouble even rocking his hips into Ezio’s. Thankfully the heat knew how to make him move to bring pleasure to his alpha, and Leonardo instinctively threw his arms around Ezio and raked his nails down his spine, hard enough that it was sure to sting even though layers of clothes.

When Ezio’s knot began to swell to fullness inside him, slowing the movements of their hips and creating a delicious burn, Leonardo came. He clung to Ezio, cum dribbling out of his cock and dripping from his stomach to stain the bedsheets, not sure if he was blacking out or if he’d screwed his eyes shut again without realizing. He couldn’t seem to breathe in, though no noise was coming from his mouth, and pleasure shook his frame so hard that Ezio felt like the only still thing in the world. For his part, Ezio held Leonardo to his body with one arm around his shoulders and the other around the small of his back. The muscle spasms inside Leonardo as he came drove him over the edge as well, making his knot fully inflate and lock them together. Pulse after pulse of cum shot deep inside Leonardo, forcing his stomach to puff out slightly with the volume.

They remained locked together, panting, not quite able to speak yet, for quite a while. Occasionally aftershocks wracked Leonardo’s frame as a particularly thick spurt of cum filled his stomach, the sensation so pleasant that a little more cum slid from his own dick, despite his omega status preventing him from producing much cum in the first place. Eventually, however, Ezio softened enough to slip from Leonardo’s body. Already Leonardo’s stomach was bulging with cum, but a slow burn started in his chest the moment Ezio was no longer inside him. They would need to mate again, soon, but for now... Ezio’s arms around him still, though simply holding him loosely and gently, felt so nice, Leonardo could surely afford a bit of sleep for now.

He did his best to put out of his mind the fact that Ezio had hidden his face in a pillow the moment they’d knotted together, and the way that anxiety slid beside the heat in his stomach. It would not do to think on those things too much, not now when his heat was only beginning and Ezio was by his side, filling the bed with the apple and oil smell that always made Leonardo’s heart race. The heat made it easy to forget, in fact, that any part of the situation should concern him at all, and so he fell asleep in Ezio’s embrace easily, though he did not sleep for long before he was awake and wanting again. But then, that was what heat always did to an omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual discussions on consent and future planning, kind of.

On the fifth day of his heat Leonardo woke to see Ezio standing, naked, at a bookshelf in his room, apparently perusing his collection. He had a moment to feel rather proud of himself for the bright red marks marring Ezio’s beautiful skin, signs of his fingernails scoring him again last night, before his stomach growled rather loudly and forced him to sit up. Ezio started at the noise, tossing Leonardo a wary look over his shoulder. Leonardo chuckled a bit at his reaction. Surely he didn’t deserve such caution, when he’d only jumped Ezio once over the course of the past few days?

“Good morning, amico mio. Breakfast is on your bedside table,” Ezio said, making his slow way to the bed. He looked almost cautious, and Leonardo found that he couldn’t laugh it off this time.

He quickly distracted himself with the food, grabbing the plate and fork and shoveling the eggs into his mouth. Ezio was no great chef, but he could cook a decent meal on his own, which Leonardo was grateful for. Operating a hot stove while in heat was not a good idea, especially when Ezio seemed to have decided that clothing was optional this week. Seeing his muscles in all their glory as he shifted his weight or bent over to pick something up made Leonardo’s fingers itch for both a paintbrush and Ezio’s skin. “Have you been awake long?” Leonardo asked, trying to distract himself from his lecherous thoughts as long as possible.

Ezio shook his head, smiling mildly, “no, only long enough to prepare the food and eat.” He crawled into bed beside Leonardo, sitting with their sides pressed together, and rested his chin on Leonardo’s shoulder, so that his nose was buried in wavy, blond locks. Leonardo tried to focus on the warm, loved feeling that the gesture gave him, and ignore the worry that lurked in his mind, whispering that Ezio was breathing his scent only because he was an omega in heat, and Ezio felt obligated to sate him at the moment.

The eggs and soft bun were gone too quickly, and then Leonardo’s lips were captured in a kiss that, a week ago, he would have said was a dream come true. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Ezio guided him to lie on his back, each touch painfully gentle and nothing at all like the rough touches of their first coupling. After only a couple of slow kisses Ezio was pulling back, stroking Leonardo’s cheek. “What is wrong?” He said, “has your heat ended? It does not smell like it has,” the confusion in Ezio’s face was cute, but not enough to break Leonardo from his odd mood.

He surprised them both when his voice shook as he tried to explain, “no, it should be ending tomorrow, it is just- I am so sorry, Ezio,” he stared into Ezio’s eyes, the gold of morning sunshine, and felt his heart break a little. “I know that you are very busy, and now I have kept you here with me for days, seduced against your will. That you can even bear to be around me is still,” Leonardo had to pause, to put a finger to Ezio’s lips and prevent him from interrupting. When he continued, he was much more quiet, “I would not hold it against you if you would rather keep our interactions to a strictly professional level after this, Ezio. I know that my services are valuable to you and will not deny you them, but I am content to keep them as brief and infrequent as you would like.”

Over the course of Leonardo’s miniature tirade, Ezio’s eyes had become more and more molten, the sunlight turning to lava. His hands continued to roam over Leonardo’s bare torso, the gentle touches keeping his waning heat in check, for the moment. “Do you think,” he growled through gritted teeth, looking every bit the predator Leonardo knew he could be, “that I have only been keeping you company to humor you? That I would sleep with any omega that threw themself at me?” His hands gripped Leonardo’s ribs hard, making him whimper.

“O-of course not,” Leonardo argued, rubbing his palms up and down Ezio’s upper arms, half soothing and half returning touches his heat no longer allowed him to bear in stillness. “I know that it is because you value me as a friend, Ezio, and you do not wish me to be in pain or alone while I am vulnerable, but-” Ezio’s palm resting on his neck made him fall silent, and he blushed remembering the night before, when Ezio had discovered what gentle pressure cutting off his air did to Leonardo.

“But _nothing,_ ” Ezio’s voice was a dark rumble against Leonardo’s temple, his lips ghosting kisses there while his fingers tightened around Leonardo’s neck gently. “I have never slept with someone I did not desire, Leonardo.” A thigh pressed between his legs, rubbing against his half-hard cock and making him cling to Ezio’s biceps.

It was hard to form coherent sentences with Ezio’s heated skin against his, but Leonardo still tried. This conversation was important, even more so because his heart pounded in his chest with nervousness and hope at Ezio’s words. “You, ah, desired me? I never thought, mmh, that is, you didn’t seem interested in the past.”

At last Ezio paused in his ministrations, giving Leonardo a puzzled look. “That is because I was not interested,” he said, as though it were obvious. Before Leonardo could deflate, however, he took Leonardo’s cheeks in his palms and stared into his eyes with the sort of intensity Leonardo could not hope to return even a tenth of. “I did not know what I was missing out on.”

Leonardo lay stunned for a moment, blinking vacantly. “You...” he buried his hands in Ezio’s hair just to make sure that he was real, feeling the silky locks slip between his fingers. “You mean that you’ve decided you want me? Like this? Despite the risks and- and the fact that you never looked at me that way before?”

Rather than answer in words, Ezio gave Leonardo another heated kiss, this one deep and slow like storm clouds rumbling in the distance. It sent lightning down Leonardo’s spine, made him keen when Ezio bit down on his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood. It was intoxicating, and he made sure to let Ezio know he understood what it meant, spreading his legs wide and slipping his arms down so that he could grip Ezio’s ass and knead it firmly. Ezio, as always, rewarded Leonardo with a wonderful sound, something deliciously close to a purr.

As Ezio gripped Leonardo’s ribs and pulled him upright, so that he was sitting in Ezio’s lap instead of being pinned beneath him, Leonardo inhaled deeply. Over the course of the past few days their scents had mingled together, nothing quite to the point of what a bond would do, but it was enough to make him lightheaded nonetheless. It was hard to explain, because he couldn’t exactly smell his own scent, but there was something about Ezio’s that seemed to cling to him now, made him feel owned and, now that he’d realized how Ezio felt, loved.

Straddling Ezio’s lap and resting his weight on his knees, Leonardo reached behind himself and slid his fingertips up and down Ezio’s dick. Ezio returned the favor with wet kisses down Leonardo’s neck, large hands rubbing down his spine and slowly rocking hips. He could feel Ezio’s abs moving against his stomach, slightly swollen with the number of times he’d been knotted in the past few days, and he couldn’t resist arching his spine so that their torsos were flush against each other. Slowly, so slowly that Ezio growled a protest, Leonardo sank down onto his cock, a little bit of cum from the night before dripping out and down the side of Ezio’s dick as he did so.

They rocked together, Leonardo’s dick pressed to Ezio’s toned stomach and Ezio’s deep inside Leonardo. It was more gentle than they’d been in the past, slow and even, until Ezio angled his hips just right and hit Leonardo’s prostate again. They gasped in unison, Ezio from the clenching around his cock and Leonardo from the pleasure bursting into fireworks behind his eyelids. Ezio began thrusting in earnest then, his hands gripping Leonardo’s hips and helping him lift Leonardo’s weight as he pulled out. Each thrust inward made Leonardo cry out, and in retaliation he began to knead Ezio’s chest, teasing his nipples with clever fingers.

Unexpectedly, Leonardo had found over the course of his heat that Ezio’s chest was unusually sensitive. He shamelessly exploited that fact, tugging and pinching and twisting Ezio’s nipples, dipping his head to suckle one while he massaged the firm muscle of Ezio’s pecs with his hands. Under the assault of Leonardo’s attentions, Ezio could not help but cum. He pressed as deep inside Leonardo as he could, and the familiar feeling of cum spurting deep inside him, a knot sealing them together as it did, made Leonardo follow suit, painting Ezio’s chest and abs in thick ropes of white cum.

While they were knotted Ezio kissed Leonardo’s forehead and chin, his temples and eyelids, anywhere he could reach. Leonard’s stomach slowly but noticeably swelling between them was also lavished with attention, as Ezio rubbed small circles into it with his fingertips, and pressed his palms to it with enough pressure that Leonardo could feel the cum inside him attempting to leak out. “Amore mio,” Ezio whispered in Leonardo’s ear, making him shiver. “Now you will have no reason to doubt my affections again, will you?”

Leonardo took a page from Ezio’s book and kissed him in response, teasing and quick. “No, I will not.” He smiled, combing his fingers through Ezio’s hair, and though he hesitated, he still found the courage to ask. “So... what does this mean for the no bonding rule you instated before?”

Tensing, Ezio decided to display a surprising amount of prudence in his answer. “A bond is irreversible Leonardo,” he said, golden eyes staring into Leonardo’s. “We both would need to think long and hard about it before making that choice.” Leonardo bit back the disappointment on his tongue. Ezio was right, of course, but Leonardo couldn’t help but want to tie Ezio to him. The assassin was so strong, so famous and outstanding in every way, Leonardo knew there were any number of omegas who would be more than happy to bond with him.

“Very well,” Leonardo conceded, kissing Ezio’s nose as the cock in him began to soften, the knot deflating until it could slip out. He would just have to trust Ezio not to bond to anyone else, he decided. At least, not until his next heat. When that time came, well, he would just have to be very good about tracking the expected date and planning for an early arrival. _After all,_ he thought, tugging Ezio to the bed so they could lie on their sides facing each other, their legs tangled together, _it will not hurt to be persuasive, if he has not made up his mind yet._


	3. Chapter 3

“Marvelous, simply marvelous,” the client said, for what felt like the fiftieth time. He’d been gushing over Leonardo’s painting for the past twenty minutes, repeating the same few compliments and sidling closer when he thought Leonardo wasn’t paying attention. It was enough to turn Leonardo’s stomach; he didn’t mind a bit of flirting, but such an idiot who clearly knew nothing about art trying to comment on it grated on him.

Taking a not-so-subtle step away from his client and nodding politely, Leonardo said in his best dismissive tone, “thank you very much sir, you’re too kind. Now then, about payment...” He tried not to look outright annoyed, but the client was not making it easy on him.

“Ah yes, of course,” the man held out a small bag, which Leonardo could tell just from picking it up contained quite a bit less than the price of the painting.

Still, he was obligated to count out the coins, and when he indeed came up short he smiled apologetically, saying, “sir, it appears that this is still ten florins short. I’m very sorry, do you happen to have the difference on you?”

The client had the decency to blush slightly before replying, “I do, I do, but I was hoping that I might... pay you back another way?”

Leonardo grit his teeth, “all due respect,” he said, “we agreed upon payment in florins. I would be happy to accept alternative payments in the future, if you would like to commission another piece.”

“In that case, I was hoping-” the bright, enthusiastic light in Leonardo’s misguided client’s eyes had started to look less and less harmless, and a hard knot of worry began to form in his gut.

“I’m very sorry, but I’m a bit pressed for time today,” Leonardo cut him off, putting on his best apologetic smile and walking to the door. “I have another appointment soon, so if you don’t mind postponing this discussion until a later date?”

The kicked-puppy look the client gave him was almost comedic. “Alright, alright,” he said, sulking out the door as Leonardo opened it for him. “Then, I will see you soon?” He held the canvas in his arms against his body, as though he was hugging it, and Leonardo spared a worried thought for the possibility of the paint cracking before he decided he really didn’t care much about this piece after all.

“As soon as you would like,” Leonardo gave a courteous half bow, then shut the door with finality. He walked to his armchair and slumped into it, pulling his hat off his head and discarding it carelessly as he went. Dealing with the clients who thought that “omega painter” was a descriptor for someone with two professions was always exhausting, exasperating, or both.

His window opening suddenly made Leonardo’s head snap up, only for him to relax a moment later as he recognized the hooded figure entering the workshop. “Ezio, amico mio,” Leonardo said with a smile, his first sincere one in hours. “Welcome back. Was your most recent mission a success?”

Ezio didn’t answer, instead marching straight to Leonardo and leaning down to grip both armrests of the chair, his face still in the shadow of his hood. “Who was that man?” Ezio growled, his voice deeper than Leonardo was used to hearing it outside of the bedroom.

“I- Ezio, he was just a client,” Leonardo reached up, tugging Ezio’s hood off, so that he could see the golden eyes blazing with something between possessiveness and anger.

“Just a _client?_ ” Ezio’s teeth were startlingly white when he bared his teeth, blunt edges appearing sharper simply through the way he held himself, like a great cat. “And do you allow all of your clients to be so familiar with you, Leonardo?”

Leonardo bristled at the accusation, “Ezio!” He snapped, standing suddenly and forcing Ezio to release the chair. “If you were watching, you should know very well that I did not allow anything. And if I had, it would not be your place to reprimand me for it.”

He subsided a bit, though he still clenched his fists at his sides when he answered. “Not my place? Leonardo, we spent your last heat together, didn’t that-”

Leonardo’s hands on his cheeks cut Ezio off, and his voice held a quiet steel when he spoke, “Ezio, how many times have you visited a brothel since that week?” Ezio averted his eyes, staring off to the side. Leonardo felt his heart ache, but he wasn’t quite sure of the reason. “We made no agreement to exclusively see each other. I was under the impression that you did not want a relationship like that.”

This time it was a while before Ezio’s mouth opened, “I thought so as well.” His arms wrapped around Leonardo’s waist, pulling him closer. Leonardo went willingly, the ache in his heart growing with the hope of what Ezio might say next.

Pressing against Ezio’s chest, Leonardo stared up at him, eyes more gentle than he had strictly meant them to be. “And now?” He prompted, hands sliding back into Ezio’s hair and bringing his head lower, forcing him to bend.

“Now,” Ezio said, sounding more sure of himself, “I believe I may have been blind to my own feelings. I am sorry, Leonardo.” He kissed Leonardo gently, languidly, their breath mingling for a minute before he pulled back just enough to allow himself to speak again, their noses brushing together as he did. “I cannot imagine you spending your life with another. The thought is...” Ezio’s eyes flashed, and Leonardo was reminded of a diving hawk; It made his heart skip a beat.

They kissed again, this time parting their lips and twining their tongues, still being more gentle than Leonardo was used to. It wasn’t that Ezio was never in the mood for this kind of coupling, but it was rare enough that when it did happen it still made Leonardo melt. “Ezio,” Leonardo said quietly when at last they broke apart for air, “Does this mean that you want to bond with me?”

“Yes,” Ezio said at once, and then he blushed, color highlighting his proud cheekbones. It made Leonardo’s lips curl into another smile. “That is, of course, assuming you want to bond with me as well.”

 _My stomach feels like it’s doing some rather improbably acrobatic maneuvers_ , Leonardo noted absently, _I wonder if it’s possible for it to actually rotate inside my body._ The majority of his thoughts, however, were focused on the way light fell through Ezio’s eyelashes at this moment, the way his hands felt cradling Leonardo’s body against him. “Of course I do,” Leonardo said, “I have for so long.” He kissed Ezio again, hands fisting in his hair and tugging on the locks gently.

Ezio kissed back, finally putting some teeth into it and making Leonardo’s mouth pleasantly numb, but he pulled back once again quickly. “So long?” He questioned, his head tilted slightly to the side in a motion that sent Leonardo’s stomach on another summersault.

He couldn’t help himself; he laughed, though it was only a quiet chuckle. “Oh Ezio,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “You have no idea,” At last Leonardo pulled Ezio into a proper kiss, one neither of them was inclined to break for quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for google-translated Italian dirty talking below. On the plus side, you can pop it back into google translate to find out what it means; on the downside, the grammar is probably a mangled mess, so if you actually speak Italian read this chapter at your own risk.

It was all Leonardo could do not to begin tapping his foot impatiently. The glass of wine in his hand was nearly empty, but he found it hard to even think about getting up to refill it. At this point, his legs might not hold his weight anymore; even sitting down they were shaking a bit, though that might be an attempt to remove the uncomfortable ache between them.

Ezio was late. And not a little late, either, but nearly a full day late. Luckily, Leonardo’s heat had been a bit late too, but as the hours ticked by and Leonardo felt the sweat begin to bead on his forehead, Ezio still did not appear. His heat had gripped him with a vengeance now, as if making up for lost time, making his insides clench around nothing in desperation.

Hastily putting his glass on a nearby table, nearly spilling the wine, Leonardo began to pull his clothing off, at last unable to withstand the way they stuck to his damp skin. As he finally freed his erection he gasped, the skin already flushed and sensitive to even the slightest brush of pressure. He stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom in a hurry, slick fluid dripping down his thighs to dot the floor as he walked.

Leonardo felt like he’d barely made it to his bed in time when he collapsed into it, every muscle in his body tense and trembling. _I can’t,_ he reminded himself, _Ezio will be here soon, and then we’ll bond. I can’t touch myself, not now, not until he gets here._ By the end of the thought he wasn’t sure if he’d been speaking aloud or not, but his mouth was lolling open either way, tongue hanging out and drool dripping down it.

He wanted to taste Ezio’s neck. He wanted Ezio’s thick, heady scent in the room, warm apple cider dripping down his parched throat. He wanted Ezio’s hands, huge and strong and around his throat, on his chest. He wanted Ezio’s cock, so wide even without the knot, plunging in and out of him again and again. He wanted Ezio’s short beard chafing his cheek as he nuzzles him affectionately. He wanted it all, so badly he could feel his hands creeping downwards without his permission, fisting his cock and imagining different, larger hands in their place.

Luckily, Leonardo only had a moment to rock his hips into the tight grip before the door banged open, the sudden smell of horses and blood and leather and, yes, apples, filling the room, making him dizzy with want. He sat up straight in a moment, hands abandoning their place to help him steady himself on the soft surface of the bed. Ezio stood in the doorway, eyes burning with lust for once, instead of fury.

“Amore mio,” Ezio said, approaching the bed swiftly and taking Leonardo’s face in his hands. “I am sorry to have kept you waiting like this, my mission ran long- nnngh” His voice cut off into a groan as Leonardo shifted himself so that he was on all fours rather than sitting, bringing his head level with Ezio’s hips and allowing him to nuzzle the already huge bulge between Ezio’s thighs.

Leonardo’s whole frame was shaking too hard for him to remove his hands from the bed and tug Ezio’s pants down his hips without losing his balance, so instead he took the laces in his teeth and pulled them undone, then lowered the pants themselves in a similar manner. Ezio gasped as his cock was exposed to the air, plunging his hands into Leonardo’s hair. “Y-you are, hah, rather enthusiastic tonight,” he said, smiling even as Leonardo began to lap at the head of his cock.

Somehow, the fact that Ezio was still capable of being coherent spurred Leonardo on, made him want to bring him to the same state of delirious want that Leonardo was nearly at already. He sucked on the head of Ezio’s cock, pumping the length slowly with one hand, then all at once sank down it halfway, his jaw aching at the stretch. Ezio was just so wide, it was difficult to take it all even for someone as practiced as him, but he was determined.

Above him, Ezio was panting, breath coming fast and hard, but he still wasn’t giving the impression of having lost control. His hands in Leonardo’s hair were firm but gentle, clenching and releasing over and over in a way that sent shivers down Leonardo’s spine but was nevertheless not quite the roughness he wanted. He made a decision and pulled his mouth off Ezio’s erection with an obscene, wet _pop,_ then looked up at him through his eyelashes, aware of what the sight of his puffy lips so close to Ezio’s cock would do to the alpha.

"E-ezio,” Leonardo stuttered out, doing his best to keep his words understandable even with the musky scent of Ezio’s arousal so strong, “per favore, v-voglio succhiarti, ahh, f-fino a quando i-io sono senza senso." He nuzzled Ezio’s cock again as he spoke, this time rubbing his cheek against the bare skin of it and feeling the almost burning heat.

He got the reaction he wanted, Ezio’s hands fisting in his hair and forcing his head back into alignment with his cock, allowing Ezio to thrust slowly into the wide-open and willing mouth. Leonardo let out an embarrassing whimper as Ezio went deeper and deeper, still mindful enough to pause occasionally to allow Leonardo to adjust and relax his throat. It took a while, but eventually he was seated fully inside Leonardo’s mouth, cock nudging the back of his throat. He began to rock his hips, slowly at first, but growing more and more bold as Leonardo relaxed further, his heat delighting in this new way to be filled.

As full as his mouth was, Leonardo still tried to move his tongue to pleasure Ezio further, twisting it as as Ezio pulled out to rub it against the head. When Ezio thrust back in Leonardo swallowed, then moaned when that caused a small trickle of precum to drip from Ezio’s dick onto his tongue, making his mouth burst with the flavor. At the same time, Ezio’s dick grew impossibly wider, knot beginning to swell. Ezio tried to pull out, groaning a warning, but Leonardo stubbornly sank deeper on his cock, in spite of the ache that Ezio’s hands clenched unmoving in his hair caused.

Despite the numerous signs that it was coming, the first pulse of cum down Leonardo’s throat surprised him. He coughed a bit around Ezio’s cock, making him moan, but no cum could leak out around the seal that Ezio’s knot had made. Leonardo quickly began to try to control his breathing, so that his throat was relaxed and ready when more cum came spurting out. Ezio was too deep in his throat for Leonardo to taste him properly, but he could still feel the warmth from it, down his throat all the way to his stomach.

There seemed to be impossibly more cum now than there had been the last time Ezio had knotted him; perhaps it was because he had to swallow it all down this time, rather than just passively lying there and allowing it to fill him. It still made his cock twitch against his stomach each time more cum shot into him, though, still made him feel so comforted and _claimed_ in a way that was difficult to explain. He was carrying so much of Ezio inside his stomach already, he could feel it slosh a bit when his stomach made a gurgling sound, trying to adjust to the sudden weight of it. The thought alone made him flush with need.

When at last Ezio’s knot deflated enough for him to pull out of Leonardo’s mouth, Leonardo’s stomach was already noticeably more round than it had been. It was not overly full by any means, but the slight bump Ezio’s cum had formed made Leonardo shift his weight from side to side in an effort to alleviate some of the pressure building in his gut, demanding that he be touched _now._ Thankfully for him, however, Ezio seemed perfectly willing to comply to that particular instinct.

In under a minute Ezio managed to divest himself of all his various armor, clothing and weapons, allowing him to crawl onto the bed with Leonardo and pin him down without having to worry about poking his vulnerable, oversensitive skin with awkward bits of metal or leather. Leonardo arched into Ezio’s touch almost lazily, his expression still a bit dazed from having been so recently filled. His lips appeared even more swollen than before, and Ezio was careful to kiss him gently in order to prevent them aching too badly.

Leonardo knew that with the scent of an unbonded omega so close, Ezio would be hard again very, very quickly, so he was not shy in his touches, though his movements were slow with satisfaction. He slid a thigh between Ezio’s, allowed Ezio to pin him down but made sure to keep his hands free so that he could rub them over the planes of Ezio’s muscles. Ezio responded in kind, one large palm rubbing up and down his stomach, putting just enough pressure on it to make the contents squish and slosh around.

Before long Leonardo began squirming, the hand on his stomach serving both to remind him of the feeling of a cock thick and heavy in his mouth and that he still hadn’t been knotted properly yet. Ezio seemed to sense what he wanted, his hand sliding down Leonardo’s navel until it reached his cock. He stroked it lightly, teasingly, too slow to bring release. Leonardo let out a litany of mewls and gasps, but Ezio refused to be goaded into touching him more roughly, instead seeming content to wring the sounds from him at a leisurely pace.

Remembering his success earlier, Leonardo decided to wrap his arms around Ezio’s neck, abandoning his pecs for the time being. He pulled him closer until he could press his lips to Ezio’s ear, and whisper into it, "m-me scopare come, u-un animale, p-per favore, a-ahh, cazzo me fino a-a quando, hhhnh, non riesco a ca-camminare."

Ezio’s movements froze for a moment before he was suddenly gripping Leonardo’s thighs, pulling them apart and forcing them up to expose Leonardo’s entrance. “You,” Ezio growled, pressing into Leonardo with the exact roughness he’d craved for so long, “are,” he bucked his hips, not giving Leonardo a moment to adjust (not that he needed it, with the heat as strong in his veins as it was), “so,” his teeth were bared again, Leonardo noted, “greedy,” with the last word Ezio sealed his teeth around Leonardo’s throat, as much as he could fit in his mouth, and bit down hard enough to make Leonardo see stars.

Exactly what Leonardo asked for, Ezio gave. He pounded into Leonardo hard and fast, his cock pulling almost all the way out on each thrust, then pushing in until it hit his prostate. Ezio’s aim was almost supernaturally perfect, not that Leonardo would have noticed him missing a few times, what with the way he felt like his insides were on fire. The sounds of his stomach gurgling, as though he were still hungry for Ezio’s cum, were audible even over his sharp cries and Ezio’s grunts.

It took all of his willpower, but each time Leonardo said something dirty Ezio responded so beautifully, so he forced the words out, “a-ahh E-Ezio, il tuo cazzo- nnh, s-si sente così bene dentro di m-me, hha.” His voice was embarrassingly high pitched when he spoke, but he could feel Ezio react, could feel the muscular arms tense around him, the cock inside him thicken and twitch. It wouldn’t be long now, he knew, until Ezio would fill him again. The thought made his mouth water.

The instant before he thought he would have to cum, Ezio’s mouth came down on him again, this time biting the side of his neck, just under his jaw. His teeth broke skin, and Leonardo instinctively opened his mouth and mirrored the bite, tasting the iron and apple of Ezio’s blood. He felt a rushing sensation, as though floodwaters were approaching deep within his eardrums, as though his blood was about to overflow- and then something clicked into place, in the back of his head. He breathed deeply through his mouth, marveling at the new scent in the air.

It was- linen? Leonardo thought it was linen, the way it smelled freshly cleaned. What a strange scent to mix with apples, and yet so pleasant, the two smells mingling together until they were nearly indistinguishable, so sweet, Leonardo could taste them on his tongue, but no, the linen should be on Ezio’s tongue, shouldn’t it? His mind was a haze, refusing to slow, and oh, he was kissing Ezio, of course he tasted linen and apples, and his heart seemed to have floated off into some other place, bright and warm and certainly not his ribcage, the inside of which had never been so bathed in sunlight.

As wonderfully, perfectly _right_ as Leonardo felt in the aftermath of his bonding, he didn’t seem to register that he was coming until a stream of it streaked across his stomach and chest, smearing in thick white ropes, the quantity a result of his refusing to touch himself while he waited for Ezio. The cum was warm and sticky on his skin, and Ezio stared at it hungrily, drool dripping from his parted lips like a dog handed a bone. He leaned down, bending his spine to lap at the uppermost drips of cum, his tongue rough and hot on Leonardo’s skin.

Leonardo could feel his body clenching around Ezio’s cock, an aftershock triggered by Ezio’s mouth on his sensitive chest making a bit more cum dribble out and his mind go blank for a moment. Then Ezio’s cock was swelling properly, knot inflating even larger than last time, and Leonardo had a moment to wonder if it was because they were bonded now, if it would always be that big from now on, before the cum began to fill him.

It was a peculiar feeling, so much cum at two different points in his body, though externally it all looked relatively the same, his stomach swelling bit by bit over the course of the minutes where they were knotted. Ezio was lapping at Leonardo’s neck, soothing the ache from the bites that had just begun to set in, but Leonardo could hardly focus on the sensation with the way all the hot cum inside him was making him feel, like his muscles had turned to liquid, like there was so much cum he couldn’t possibly handle more, and then he was.

When Ezio’s knot began to deflate and he pulled out (so, so slowly; Leonardo’s entrance felt swollen already from the pounding he’d taken) Leonardo came back to his senses enough to return the favor of licking Ezio’s shallow wound, soothing the bruises with his heat. Ezio hummed appreciatively for a moment, but then he pushed away slightly so he could make eye contact with Leonardo, a sly smile on his lips. “Did that satisfy you, amico mio?” He asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Leonardo’s languid hum made Ezio break out in a full smile, eyes crinkling with the force of it. “But not for long,” Leonardo forced himself to say, against his instincts to simply lie limp in Ezio’s arms and snuggle close. He knew that, sated as his heat was at the moment, it would be at most an hour before he’d want another round.

Ezio was gentle as always as he began to comb his fingers through Leonardo’s hair, large hands so stained in blood, yet so careful with the golden locks. The touches were nearly enough to sooth Leonardo to sleep, if only his thighs would stop twitching in pleasure, eager to have Ezio between them again as soon as they regained the strength necessary to wrap around his waist. “About that...” Ezio said, eyes glinting in a way that let Leonardo know exactly what sort of plan he was concocting, “I had an idea.”

Interest piqued, Leonardo forced his eyes out of their half-mast and inspected Ezio’s gaze, tried to figure out what exactly he meant. He was radiating nothing but smugness at this proof of his superior sexual skills, however, so Leonardo finally gave in and asked, voice still low and sleepy, “what kind of idea might that be, hmm?”

Kissing Leonardo on the nose and then pushing off of him, Ezio dipped his arm to the floor gracefully, pulling up two lengths of black silk from where they’d fallen when he’d discarded his clothing. He settled back against Leonardo before the artist could complain, and explained, “If you would allow me to bind your hands and blindfold you, amore mio, perhaps I will show it to you.” A gentle undercurrent of self-consciousness flowed through his words, melting the last reaches of Leonardo’s heart that had been stubbornly holding onto solidity.

“Of course,” Leonardo said with a smile, closing his eyes obligingly and lifting his head so that Ezio could slip the silk around it, tying a knot in the back. Leonardo would have offered to help him, but his hands seemed made of lead and were therefor too heavy to move at the moment.

Next were his wrists, which Ezio picked up and held together while he tied the knot, though he was sure to keep it lose enough that if Leonardo truly wished to he could escape the bindings easily. “Can you turn over?” Ezio asked, his weight once again leaving Leonardo’s body. Arms cradled against his chest, Leonardo flopped first onto his side, then onto his swollen stomach, eliciting a soft chuckle from Ezio as he did so. The cum inside him sloshed with the movement, and his stomach gurgled as if laughing along with Ezio.

Firm hands on his hips guided Leonardo to go onto his knees, so his hips were in the air and his spine arched in a downward slope to where his head rested on a pillow. It was difficult at the best of times to see Ezio’s ministrations from this position, but somehow being blindfolded felt different, made the rough fingertips on his skin feel electrified.

Hot breath at the small of his back made Leonardo shiver. Ezio’s hands were wrapping around him, huge palms rubbing up and down his sides possessively. “Magnifico,” Ezio said, his voice breathless like perhaps he wasn’t teasing Leonardo for once. His hands made their way to Leonardo’s stomach, so full that the crest of it brushed the sheets even in the position he was in. Ezio’s hands slipped between his stomach and the bed, fingertips massaging circles and palms rubbing over it intermittently. His lips were on Leonardo’s spine, kissing and nipping, making his back arch even further.

Ezio kissed lower and lower down Leonardo’s back as his hands began to gently knead. The pressure was light, but it was enough to squish the cum inside him slightly, let him feel it sloshing around and make him blush furiously. He was making noises, he knew, small breathless mewls that were so quiet he could still hear the wet sounds of Ezio’s tongue as it slipped between his asscheeks to tease his entrance.

He alternated between firm licks, tongue flat and dripping, and gentle probing motions with the tip of his tongue. Leonardo squirmed under his ministrations, each movement making his hands on Leonardo’s skin press against a different part of his stomach. Leonardo felt almost assaulted from the blissful feelings overtaking him, his cock already hard again. Suddenly, Ezio pressed his palms down hard on Leonardo’s stomach, until he could feel a small trickle of cum drip out of him. It didn’t even get to his thigh before Ezio had already licked it up, making Leonardo whine loudly.

After only another minute, however, Ezio pulled back. Leonardo whimpered, wiggling his hips in an attempt to tempt Ezio, but he only answered with a low, throaty chuckle that made Leonardo’s already overfull stomach seem stuffed with butterflies. A hand came down, without warning, making a loud slapping sound when it hit the back of Leonardo’s thigh. Leonardo _keened_.

“Amore mio,” Ezio said, voice still rough with lust, but now also affectionate and oddly soft, “you do not mean to, I’m sure, but you’re rocking your hips back on my face.” A hand kneaded Leonardo’s thigh in apology while Ezio continued, his lips once again pressed to Leonardo’s lower back. “It is difficult to breathe like that.”

Leonardo laughed, though it came out half-choked by a moan. “That is simply a testament to y-your, ah, your skills, mio dio, Ezio,” halfway through his sentence Ezio had returned to rubbing Leonardo’s stomach, his hands as firm as ever. It was difficult to think with Ezio touching him like that, as ridiculous as it was when he thought about it. _Am I really going to get off to him stroking my stomach?_ Leonardo wondered, nearly laughing again.

Rather than return to rimming Leonardo, Ezio began to nip and bite at his ass, hard enough that Leonardo could feel bruises forming. Between the knotting and Ezio’s near obsession with marking Leonardo, he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to sit right for weeks after this heat. The thought made his whole body twitch with desire.

However, it seemed like Leonardo might not last long enough to be knotted a third time before they would have to rest. His skin was beginning to tingle where Ezio touched it, oversensitive and heated, and he could feel both slick lubrication and precum dripping down his thighs. He could feel his climax approaching in the way his stomach was clenched down on all the cum inside him, holding it in desperately, preventing more from leaking out.

All at once Ezio had his arms around Leonardo and was flipping him over, so that he was lying flat on his back again. Leonardo huffed in surprise, though the noise became a gasp halfway through when Ezio’s lips kissed across his stomach, sucking marks into it as he went. Leonardo groaned, then gave a sharp cry as Ezio’s mouth sealed around his small omega cock, swallowing it to the base immediately. The wet heat had Leonardo cumming in seconds, made him nearly scream, “Ezio!”

By the time he came back to his senses fully, Ezio had already swallowed Leonardo’s cum down and was getting up to retrieve a wet cloth from the basin in the corner of Leonardo’s room. But, at that moment, the three feet to the basin seemed to be a mile to Leonardo, and he found himself reaching out for Ezio, catching his wrist and pulling him close. He burrowed into Ezio’s side, tucking his head under his chin and stubbornly refusing to move when Ezio tried to tug away again.

“Do you want to wake up sticky, amore mio?” Ezio asked, nimbly untying the knots that held Leonardo’s blindfold and makeshift bindings in place.. Leonardo nodded, scrunching up his face when Ezio flicked his nose in retaliation before carelessly tossing the black silk away. “You will regret that choice in the morning,” he cautioned, but Leonardo wasn’t listening.

The smell of linen and apples was still heady in the room, soothing and lulling Leoardo to sleep. Despite his protestations, Ezio seemed tired too, even with his cock at half-mast and pressed to Leonardo’s stomach after their most recent round. His heartbeat was so close to Leonardo, pounding in his ears, in time with his own. The afterglow, he found, was stronger than reason, and so he and Ezio fell asleep together, still covered in drying sweat and cum.

His last thought before he relaxed into sleep was that the stains were going to be hell to get out of his bedsheets, but it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my qp are head over heels for omegaverse ezioleo. Please comment with critiques, I've never played the games and am not the most confident in my characterization :"")


End file.
